Trials
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: AU-Levy has many trials ahead of her to become the perfect script mage and priestess. Sent out by her parents to retrieve ceremonial items, they allow Gajeel Redfox to join her and keep her safe through their travels. Dragon slayers are forbiden so Gajeel must keep his secret to himself. (Possible fluff/smut in later chapters?)**Changed rating to M for later scenes just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is AU mainly involving Gajeel and Levy. Everyone in the story can still use their magic annd yeah. Just hope you guys will enjoy ^_^ **

**Possible fluff/smut later? (Not entirely sure on that yet, will change rating later if it happens)**

* * *

Levy was just a small child when she saw the dragons flying in the sky above her. She sat there in the middle of the open, green meadows in awe, staring up at the blue sky as dragons of every color flew by. Her best friend, Gajeel Redfox, was sitting next to her the whole time. He was just a year older than her, his skin was darker compared to hers, and his hair was black as the darkest of nights. It was spiked wildly across his head. He had crimson red eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart. Levy's blue hair blew to one side as the powerful wind from the dragons went by. She held back her short blue hair and giggled.

"Look Gajeel! Dragons! They're so pretty!" She exclaimed as she pointed upwards.

Gajeel was leaning back on his arms as he watched the dragons above them. He suddenly stood up and made a fist with his hands, a determined look on his face. "One day, I'm going to become a dragon slayer! I'm gonna be the best Levy! Just you wait and see!"

Levy giggled again and looked up at her friend. "You can't become a dragon slayer Gajeel! There's no such thing as those. Silly. Besides, I thought you were going to become my bodyguard and protect me forever. Did you already forget your promise?" She blushed slightly as she held up her hand. A small flower sat upon her pinky. It was wrapped around by a small vine. Gajeel looked at her hand and blushed slightly himself. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked away.

"No I didn't forget! And I will be your bodyguard one day. I'm just going to go find a dragon and train with it first! Then everyone can fear me! Geehee!"

Levy smiles and closes her eyes happily up at Gajeel. "You laugh funny!"

Gajeel looks a bit flustered and searches for a good comeback. "Yeah? Well...you...uh.. you're a bookworm!" He said as he pointed at her and the book that was settled in her lap. Levy was always one to have a book in her hands and her face buried deep within it. Her parents couldn't remember a time when she didn't have a book in her hands once she was able to read one on her own.

Gajeel put his hands on his hips, a smug look on his face as he looked down, claiming victory. His smile faded as he watched tears form in her eyes. "H-Hey... what's wrong?"

Levy sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Everyone calls me a bookworm... I... I just like to read books. Why is that so funny?" She looks up into his red eyes, anger and hurt in hers. Gajeel jumped back slightly. "Why do you have to be so mean Gajeel?!" Levy scoops up her book and starts to run back to the castle. Leaving Gajeel standing there, thinking about what he said.

"I don't get it. Everyone else calls her that, but she just smiles at them whenever they say it. Why did she get so mad at me?" Gajeel looked back up to the sky. The dragons had already been long gone. Forgetting about his friend for a slight moment, a smile came across his face once more. _'I will become a dragon slayer. I know they're real!_'

A voice called out for Gajeel in the distance. Gajeel looked across the meadow to see his older brother Rogue walking his way. His brother was more mature for his young age. His hair was always kept short, but spiky like Gajeels'. He had dark green eyes and a smile that would one day, find him a very lovely bride. He was good to his little brother, always taking up jobs to make money to support them both. He would also cook food for the two of them seeing how their parents weren't in the picture. Rogue was already in training to be part of the royal guard for the McGardens. He always said that it was a high paying job, and he didn't quite mind having a sword in his hands.

"Hey Gajeel, I thought you were out here with Levy?" He asked as he reached Gajeel.

Gajeel put his hands behind his head and looked up at his brother. "I was with her. But when I called her a bookworm she got all mad for no reason and stormed off."

Rogue closed his eyes as he laughed. He ruffled Gajeels' hair before speaking. "You need to be nicer to her Gajeel. A friend wouldn't make fun of another friend because they like to read books."

"But she said I could never be a real dragon slayer!"

"Gajeel..." Rogue kneels down to his little brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dragon slayers are very rarely heard of. It is said that it is impossible to even find a dragon, let alone train with one. I'm sure Levy just kidding. You know she supports you in anything you do. She's your best friend."

Gajeel looked away from his brothers' gaze. Levy did seem to support him anytime he did something reckless. But that's just because she would join in with him. She wasn't one to care if she got into trouble and she would always get him out of it in the end. She was training to be a script mage one day. Her parents want her to become one of the priestesses at their temple, and Levy would always say she was going to be both. She was already super smart so it was really no surprise when she told her parents what she wanted to do. Rogue could tell Gajeel was deep in thought. He smiled and stood back up, taking his little brother in hand.

"Come on, let's go home _Gaje_. I'll make us up something good to eat."

"Don't call me that! It's a stupid nick name!" Gajeel said as his cheeks flushed slightly. Rogue started walking with a laugh. Gajeel mumbled to himself as he walked along side with his brother.

* * *

Gajeel was laying down outside his house, looking up into the night sky. Rogue had already fallen asleep. Gajeel liked to come outside at night and sometimes would fall asleep out there. Tonight he was just thinking about one thing. Becoming a dragon slayer. One who would put fear into people's hearts with just the very mutter of his name. He smiled up at the night sky. '_I should just run away from here... go find a dragon myself..._'

He could hear something rustling in the bushes near him. Gajeel jumped up and made a fist, ready to fight anything or anyone who came out. Levy stumbles out of the bushes and falls right on her face. Gajeel relaxed his body and went over to his friend. He helped her up onto her feet and dusted her legs off. She was wearing the same clothes from this morning; shorts and a tank top with her favorite headband in. "What are you doing here Levy? It's super late out... aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Levy finishes dusting herself off and looks at him. "I came back to talk to you. And I could ask you the same thing!" Gajeel rolled his eyes and sat back down on the cold ground. Levy could tell he was troubled by his own thoughts. She sat down next to him and held her legs close to her body. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Gajeel glanced over at her and noticed she was shivering. He stood up and went inside quietly. He grabbed his blanket off of his bed and tip-toed back outside, wrapping the blanket around her tiny body before sitting back down beside her.

"So why are you out here Gajeel?" Levy asked.

He stared off into the distance before saying anything. "I was thinking about running away."

Levy quickly turned to him and grabbed his arm. "Why would you be thinking about that?! It's dangerous!"

"I was serious Levy! I want to become a dragon slayer!..." His voice softened as he turned his head away from her, blushing slightly. "...So I can protect you..."

Levy looked sad now. She didn't want to see her friend run away, but she didn't want to stand in the way of his dream. "Can you promise me that you'll come back?"

Gajeel looked at his friend, dumbfounded that she was actually supporting him on the idea. "Uh.. yeah."

Levy looked up at him with slightly angry eyes and a pouty lip, "Yeah what?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah I promise to come back." His red eyes traveled back to the blue haired girl who had a sweet smile on her face. He was going to miss that smile. He didn't know where he was going or how long it'll take, but he sure was going to miss his friend and brother. He stands up and makes a fist. "And when I come back, I'll be the greatest dragon slayer the world will ever know!" Levy giggled and stood up next to him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his body and nuzzled her face into his chest. He blushed slightly and stood there not knowing what to do at first. His arms finally went around her after a minute.

Levy pushed off of him and started back to her own home. "You be safe Gajeel! Make sure you come right back to me after your training! You promised!" She said as she waved her hand goodbye, the flower ring still on her finger. Gajeel waved back and smiled. Once she was out of sight, he ran back inside to grab his bag he had hidden from Rogue the day before. He set out the note he had written on the table and went to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, pausing for a moment. He turned back to his brother. The fireplace was still lit slightly, he could see Rogues' sleeping face. _'This could be the last time I see you brother_.' And with that thought, he opened the door. He was ready to become the dragon slayer he had always dreamed of becoming.

* * *

Levy's twenty-first birthday had finally arrived. She had been training for years now to perfect her magic and priestess duties. She was getting dresses into her ceremonial gown when her mother stepped in the room. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her shoulders.

"You look absolutely beautiful my dear. You're father and I are so proud."

Levy smiles and places a hand on her moms' hand. "Thanks mom. I'm really nervous about this... what if I screw up my lines?"

Levy's mother just smiled down at her daughter. "Levy, You'll do fine. You have memorized the lines over and over since you were ten." She kisses her head and heads out of the room as Levy's two friends came into her room.

"Hey Levy! How's it going?" They both said in unison. Levy smiled and turned to her friends.

"Hey Jet. Good morning Droy. I see you two are ready for today." They were already dressed in their ceremonial attire. Both of them put a hand behind their heads and laughed slightly. Jet was the first to speak.

"So... did you figure out who was going to walk you to the ceremony?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Well..." Levy started.

"It's totally me, isn't it Levy?" Droy cut in.

"You see..."

Jet made a fist as he turned to face Droy. "What the hell are you talking about!? Levy has always liked me more so she's totally choosing me!"

"You guys-"

"You're an idiot! Who would ever choose a guy like you!?" Droy said as he matched Jet's stance.

The two of them continued to bicker back and forth when Levy finally had enough. "I've chosen someone else!" She shouted over them.

The two friends stop fighting and look at Levy. Her tiny frame was still so cute even when she was mad at them. Levy cleared her throat and stood up straight. "I'm having a royal guard escort me. And no I'm not telling you who it is."

Jet and Droy both look sad at this point. They had been in love with Levy for years now, they both even asked her out but she turned them both down. The two were never ones to give up on her heart. Any chance they got, they tried desperately to win her over, but to no prevail.

"Now if you two will excuse me." She said as she gracefully walks past them. "I have to get to my ceremony."

The two guys watched her walk away out of the room. They looked at each other, Droy spoke first. "I feel like we are forgetting something."

"Yeah but what?" Jet asked back. Both of them shrugged and left the room in silence.

* * *

Levy made her way to an empty room where she waited for the Captain of the Royal guard to escort her through the crowd. She paced back and forth, wishing she had a book in her hands to read instead of having to deal with his ceremony.

"You seem a bit nervous, my Princess." A smooth voice said in the doorway.

Levy turned to see Rogue standing there in his armor, his hand holding onto his helmet and his sword hilt with the other. He bowed down to one knee in front of her. Levy rolled her eyes and told him to stand. "You don't need to do that Rogue, you're a Captain now." Rogue stands up and smiles sweetly at her.

"Old habit I guess. So are you ready for tonight?"

Levy went back to pacing the room. "I think so... but then again, maybe not. I've read about this ceremony so many times, I know how to do everything exactly. I'm just afraid I'll screw something up." She stops and is silent for a minute. She grips the fabric of her dress. "Has... has there been any word from him?"

Rogue looked down, sadness across his face. "No, I have not heard from him in several months. It worries me that he... is no longer of this world. But then again, he could just be busy with his training."

"I see." Levy said, gripping her dress tighter. After a minute she brings a hand to her face, wiping away the tears that began to form. _'I wish you were here with me now... I can't do this alone._' She turns with a smile on her face. "Well then. Better not keep this ceremony from starting. Shall we Captain?" She holds out her small hand to him. He smiles slightly and takes it into his own. Walking her down the hallway in silence.

Levy had recited the oath with ease, and was now sitting at the grand table with her parents and Rogue. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. She kept her smile on throughout the celebration. Her thoughts were else where that night. _'He broke his promise to me..._' She thought to herself as she sat at the table. When it came time for Levy to do her ceremonial dance, she was trying to keep her concentration in check. She had read about the dance, practiced the dance since she was little, and even had someone train her in the way of ribbon dancing. She took to the center of the room, everyone's eyes were upon her. Levy could feel her heart race as she nervously waited to start the dance.

Just as Levy was about to begin her dance, a booming laugh echoed throughout the grand hall. Everyone looked around the room to see where it was coming from. Rogue stood up quickly and ran to Levy's side. His men followed his actions and circled around Levy. "Show yourself fiend!" Rogue said as he drew his sword.

A large man appeared before Rogue. His arms were crossed over his chest, His eyes darting right into his dark green ones. He towered over Rogue which made Levy shake in fear. He had short blonde hair that spiked up on the top of his head. A nasty scar dawned over his right eye. He wore a jacket, lined with gray fur, over his dark tunic. He continued his evil laugh as he looked down at the small group before him.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? Am I interrupting something important?"

Rogue grits his teeth as he hands grip his sword tighter. "Laxus. What are you doing here? Dragon slayers are forbidden in these lands! Especially after what you did three years ago."

Laxus let out another laugh. "Still mad about that I see? I bet that burn I left you didn't heal properly. Having trouble getting the women now, Rogue?" He said with a smirk. Laxus looked past him and on to Levy. "My, my you've grown... well, into a young woman that is. Still tiny as ever I see!"

Levy made a fist at her sides, fear no longer in her heart. She shouted back at Laxus. "What are you doing here?! This is a ceremony that the likes of you are not welcome!" Levy shoves Rogue aside as she pulls up one side of her dress, taking her magic pen off of its holster around her leg, she writes out STORM, sending a gust of wind towards Laxus. Laxus covered his face with his arm and grunted, being pushed back slightly.

He looks over his arm and glares down at the tiny girl. _'How could she have this much power for such a small girl?_' He thought. "You'll pay for that little girl." Lightning began to form around Laxus as his stare burned into Levy.

"Levy get back!" Rogue called out to her as he grabbed her arm to pull her back. Laxus sent forward a bolt of terrifying lightning. Levy put her arms up in front of her to brace for the impact, thinking that this was the end for her. There was a loud booming sound and smoke had formed. Everyone around the hall stood there coughing while the smoke cleared. Laxus was smiling, thinking he had hit them all in one shot.

"You still think you're all that, don't ya?" A deep and gruff sounding voice said through the smoke. Laxus's eyes widen as he could recognize that voice.

"No... it can't be you. I saw you fall!" Laxus said in frustration. The smoke finished clearing and Levy looked up at a tall figure. All she could make out was long, wild black hair and what looked like an iron rod sticking out in front of the man before her. Rogue moved quickly. He grabbed Levy by the arm once again and began to pull her away. Levy could swear she saw two crimson red eyes looking back at her as she ran with Rogue away from the danger. Her eyes widen. "Gajeel...?"

The man clad in a tan trench coat simply smirked towards her. Moving his gaze back up to Laxus who now had more lightning sparking from his body. "You saw me fall yes," The iron rod that was where his arm should be, changed into a giant iron sword with spikes covering the edges. "But I guess you weren't smart enough to make sure I was actually dead."

Laxus just grins widely at the man. "Lucky for you, _Black Steel_... I don't make the same mistake twice!" He said as he lunged forward. The man kicked off from the ground and lunged forward towards Laxus. Lightning and smoke filling the room once more as everyone scattered and stumbled to get out of the grand hall.

Outside, Rogue had kept his grip on Levys' arm steady. She was running out of breath but he knew it was still too close to danger near the castle. They were making their way to his house when three figures stopped them in their path. Rogue moved Levy behind him and held onto his sword tightly. "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your birthday Levy, but stand behind me. I'll keep you safe."

One of the figures laughs to herself. "Oh that's precious... Let's see how well you keep her safe when you face all of us." The woman said as she moves her glasses slightly on her nose. "This game is just about to get interesting."

* * *

**AN: Before anyone says anything about "Rogue" I wasn't basing him off from the show or manga, caz I honestly don't know how he really is or what he really looks like. I just needed a brother for Gajeel and I had a hard time coming up with a name. I am just using the name for the story and I own nothing!**

**Please R&R because I love seeing what you guys think! Not sure when I'll have another chapter up, I want to finish my other story Angel with a Shotgun first, but who knows? Maybe I'll have another chapter posted up for this story later tonight! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! woo!**

* * *

The man to the womans left was tall and wore a mask over his face. He had his tongue sticking out and was mocking Rogue playfully. Five little toys floated around him, repeating the last two words the man would say. "We're gonna have some fun!"

"Some fun! Some fun!" The toys echoed.

"I wont let any of you harm her!" Rogue barked back at them.

"The fact that you think you shall prevail, is one of a laughing matter." The man to the womans right said. He was slightly shorter than the other man, with long green hair and a sword in his hand.

"I'm stronger than I look, Rogue! Let me help you!" Levy pleaded.

Rogue glanced back and smiled. "What kind of Captain of the Royal guard would I be if I let you fight and you got hurt?"

"You know you really shouldn't look away from a fight!" The light brown-haired woman said as she pushes off from the ground, now flying in the air. Her green dress had moveable wings in the back, allowing her to fly. She held her feathered fan over her mouth, smirking behind it.

The man with the mask starts to laugh, "You're about to see how Evergreen takes care of weaklings like you!"

The toys chant, "Weaklings!" "Like you!"

Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles. "Fairy Machine Gun!"

Rogue turns his full body and covers Levy from the attack, crying out in pain. The man laughs loudly.

"Bickslow, really, can you contain yourself for even a moment? You make the Thunder Legion out to be a bunch of fools." The green haired man said as he places a finger to his forehead.

"Oh come on Freed! You can't tell me that you don't want to join in on the fun!" He sticks out his tongue and puts his hands out at his sides.

"Come on Freed!" "The fun! The fun!" said the toys.

"I can honestly say that I don't. I'm only doing this for Laxus." He glanced over at Rogue and Levy. "Be careful Evergreen... Laxus wanted the girl alive."

Evergreen came down and laughed. "My little attack didn't kill them. You're fretting over nothing Freed."

Rogue was kneeling and panting heavily. He braced himself up with his sword. Levy put her hands on his shoulders. "You can't beat them on your own!"

"I can try... My duty is to keep you safe." He rises slowly, lifting his sword once more. Rogue turns to face the three.

"The fact that you are still able to stand after my attack is surprising..." Evergreen said. "Perhaps I should try something else..." She puts a hand to her glasses, about to lift them up.

"Water Slicer!" A woman calls from the distance, sending blades of water towards the three standing before Rogue and Levy. The three jump back and look at the one approaching them.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who we are?!" Evergreen called out.

The woman was slender with pale skin and dark blue eyes. Her hair was long and blue as the ocean. She was a wearing knee-high dark dress coat with four, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat had fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. "I know of your names, and who you work for. I, myself was told to help the Princess. I trust my friends judgement and his word. Now leave if you do not want to feel the wraith of the Rain woman."

Freed thrust his sword forward. "I do not wish to fight you, but for Laxus, I must."

Rogue rushed towards Freed who dodged his attacks easily. Levy stood there not knowing what to do. _'I have to do something... I have to help him._' Levy reaches down for her magic pen. She gasps when she realizes that she had dropped it when Rogue pulled her away. Bickslow stood opposite of the new woman in the picture.

"Come on my babies! Lets start her off with a Line position!" The dolls that floated freely around him, lined up together in a straight line, a green glow in the shape of a long line forms in front of them. The dolls send the blast straight to the woman. The blue haired woman stood there unnerved as the attack passes right through her body. Her body looked like it was entirely made of water as it formed back together on its own.

"What?! That's impossible! How could my babies miss!"

"Yeah!" "How could we?" They chanted.

"I told you, if you did not leave, you would feel the wraith of the Rain woman. I am the Rain woman. I am water. Now you shall feel the power that I hold." The woman moves her hand towards Bickslow and his dolls, swiping her hand back, creating a wall of water that spirals in on them; the attack pushes them away with a great force, sending them flying away from Levy and Rogue.

Evergreen walked over to Levy, her fan over her lips, and her other hand on her glasses. "Game over for you little Princess."

Levy sat there unable to move her body. Once again before Evergreen could lift up her glasses, she stopped as Laxus made contact with the three of his legion members.

"Freed, we have to go! Laxus ordered us to regroup with him."

Freed's sword made contact with Rogues' arm. Rogue dropped his sword and gripped his new injury, warm blood running over his hand and down his arm. Freed sheathed his sword and walked away silently. Bickslow gathered up his toys and followed Freed and Evergreen, calling back to Levy and the Rain woman, "Next time we'll have you!" The three attackers suddenly disappeared in the distance. Levy shook her fear out of her head and ran over to Rogue who had fallen to the ground.

"Rogue! You're hurt!" She lifted him up slightly. He was weak from Evergreens' attack and now Freeds'. He smiled weakly at her.

"This is nothing Princess. Don't worry about me."

The woman who had come to their aid walked slowly over to them. Levy picked up Rogues' heavy sword and attempted to keep it pointed at her. "Tell me who you are! And who are you working for!"

The blue-eyed woman stared with a stoic expression at Levy. "I am the Rain woman, named Juvia. I work with Black Steel."

Levy's arm began to shake, the weight of the sword was too much for her tiny arm. "Who is this Black Steel!? I've never heard of him!"

"That would be me, Shorty."

Levy's eyes widen as she sees the man in the tan coat walking up from behind Juvia. His coat was torn to shreds from Laxus's lightning attack. Levy could see him fully now. He was built, with metal studs all over his body. He had piercings in his ears, his nose, and in his chin. His eye brows were gone and replaced by three studs each. His arms dawned larger metal studs as well. Levy could see large scars on his right arm, old scars from the looks of it. The only thing she could recognize were those crimson eyes. They were piercing into her hazel eyes. If this was the boy from her childhood, so many years ago, he was different now. His smile was one that could put terror and fear into someones heart. His hair was longer and wilder than she could remember. Her whole body was shaking now. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She wanted to jump at him, embrace him. Rogue glanced up at the tall man. He was getting weaker by the minute. Something was wrong. He clenched his arm tighter and groaned falling back to the ground. Levy's attention went back to Rogue. She looked at the blood that was coming out from the cut, it was discolored, it had started to turn black.

"Hold on Rogue, please don't die because of me." Levy ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and saw that his arm had been poisoned. She turned her head to the man and Juvia. "I need your help! Please help me get him back to the castle! We have healers there." Levy looked at the man, he seemed to be injured as well, but nothing serious. "Please..." Her eyes pleaded with his. He smirked and walked over the two of them. He lifted up Rogue and threw him over his shoulder.

"I guess this is payback from all those years you took care of me... brother." Rogue's vision was fading fast.

"Brother?" Was all he could say before he lost all conciousness.

Levy sat there with her eyes wide in disbelief. 'So it is Gajeel... he finally came back.' She smiled slightly to herself, standing up and following Gajeel and Juvia back to the castle.

* * *

Levy looked at the castle as they approached it. It was close to being fully destroyed. Levy ran past Gajeel and Juvia to find the way to the infirmary. There were still servants and guests in the untouched part of the castle. She came back around a corner and called for them. Gajeel followed her into the infirmary room, setting Rogue down carefully onto one of the beds. One of the servants rushed into the room, carrying medical equipment and setting them down beside the bed. Juvia waited outside of the room quietly. As the servant used her magic to heal the poison from Rogue's arm, Levy stood beside him and watched her. "I'm so sorry Rogue.. it was my fault you got hurt." She looks down at her feet, starting to doubt herself and her abilities.

Gajeel leaned up against the wall with his arms across his chest. He kept a crimson eye on Levy and Rogue, not saying a word. Levy realized he was watching her silently, and she gasped. She walks quickly over to Gajeel and grabs one of his large arms, pulling him to one of the beds. He was taken by surprise at this and didn't have time to refuse her. She had him sit down on the bed opposite Rogue's. She peeled back his tan coat and saw that his black shirt was just as torn. She grips the collar and rips apart what was left of the shirt. He grabs her wrist, gripping it tightly, his eye brows narrowed. "What do you think you're doing there Shrimp?" Levy just stared into his red eyes. Her own eyebrows crossed.

"You know I have a name, Gajeel. If you don't want to call me by my name, you can call me Princess. And I'm going to tend to your wounds. I don't want your burns to turn out like Rogues."

Gajeel glanced over to his brother who was panting slightly in his unconsciousness. _'He was burned too_?' He thought to himself. He scoffed and looked away from Rogue. "Like I care if the burns heal right or not. Just another battle wound I can add to my list."

Levy stood there watching him. How could this be the boy she was friends with so long ago? His warm smile looked mean and his kindness turned cold. Levy finally spoke after a few minutes. "What happened to you Gajeel?"

His eyes looked into hers. She was searching for the Gajeel she knew long ago. "I ran away. You wouldn't know of the real world if it bit you in the ass, Shrimp."

Levy's face turned hot in anger. Her hand came up and slapped him across the face. Gajeels' glare went right to her as the sting on his cheek grew. Levy was shaking in anger. "How can you say that to me? It's been eleven years Gajeel... you didn't have to leave. And for your information! I do know what it's like outside these walls! You weren't the only one who was training! I had to undergo so many tests, travel to different places..." She clenches her fists at her side. "You know nothing about me!" Levy turns on her heels and storms out of the room, rushing past Juvia.

Gajeel sighs as Juvia walks in. "It seems you have upset her." Juvia picks up the bandages Levy had left beside him, applying them to his burns. Gajeel winced slightly but looked away from his only friend.

"It's better this way. I don't want to get too close to her."

"You'd save her by being distant."

Gajeel looks over at his brother. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He hadn't seen Rogue in eleven years. The only family he ever had. Until now. Gajeel had been training with a dragon named Metalicana. Over the past eleven years, Gajeel had grown attached to him and had even admitted that Metalicana was like a father to him. But now he was back here. He had to face his past. He really did want to talk to Levy about everything, but thought it was best to tell her in time. It was after all, her birthday today. As soon as Juvia was finished bandaging up his new burns, he walks out of the room, in search of Levy.

* * *

Levy was in her room, removing what was left of her ceremonial robes and slipped into a night-gown. '_This_ _has to be the worst birthday ever..._' She sighed as her thoughts were racing. Everything that had happened his night, made her think it was all because of her. Laxus's personal guards said that he wanted her alive. But why?

Jet and Droy interrupted her thoughts as they rushed into her room. "Levy! We totally forgot it was your birthday today! Can you forgive us?" They said together.

Levy looked at her friends and put on a smile. "It's fine you guys... I'm just upset about everything that just happened. I still can't wrap anything around my brain right now."

"Well the ceremony was interrupted rudely, and you were attacked by some crazy followers, and some random guy came and saved your life! I bet that brute is long gone by now Levy." Jet said.

Droy chimed in, "Yeah now nothing will get in the way of us protecting you!"

"If you wanted to protect her, you should have done a better job at the ceremony."

There it was again. That deep voice. Levy looked past the two friends before her and saw Gajeel standing in the door frame. Jet and Droy turn and put their fists up as if they were going to fight with Gajeel. Levy rolled her eyes and sighed. "You two can leave. I'll be fine." The two hesitantly looked at Levy who nodded to the door, before walking out and eyeing Gajeel as they passed him in the door. Levy sat in her chair, turning her back to him, she began to brush out her hair. Gajeel was silent as he walked up behind her. He sat down in the chair next to her and rested his arms on his legs.

After minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "Levy."

She stopped brushing her blue hair and turned to face him. Hazel eyes met crimson red. Gajeel could tell she was still mad about what he had said. He looked away to avoid her angry gaze. "Look... I don't know what you've done over these years, but I've been through a lot. I've only told one person on this earth that I wanted to become a dragon slayer. That was you. Do you remember?"

Levy looked from him down to her desk she was sitting next to. She reaches out and picks up the small ring with the flower on it, holding it up in front of her. Gajeel looked at it in shock somewhat surprised that it still looked the same from eleven years ago. "How is that not wilted?"

Levy turned the ring in her hand before setting back down. "I had my mother put a preservation spell on it after you left. Something a stupid girl did when she had a boy to call her best friend."

Gajeel could feel the knife in her voice. He knew it was directed right to him and how he had left her. He shook his head, he wanted to explain things to her, without getting too close. "Look, I found a dragon. I started training with him and after a few years, I got into a fight with Laxus. I've been in hiding, tracking him for three years. That's why I stopped contacting Rogue."

Levy stood up, clenching her fist. "I get it Gajeel. You explained yourself, and now you can leave."

Gajeel looked up angrily at her, growling as he stands. He had grown so much over these years. He towered over the tiny girl. Levy met his gaze before heading to her bed. "Just leave Gajeel."

Gajeel growled and stormed over to her. He grabbed one of her arms and turned her around to face him, pushing her down onto the bed, pinning her down by her wrists. Her eyes widen as her cheeks turn red.

"What are you doing?!"

"Levy, I'm trying to apologize to you!"

Her heart started to beat louder in her chest. "They why couldn't you just say that! Idiot!" She turns her face away from him. He stays there, taking in her scent silently.

"You of all people should know, it's hard for me to say something like that." He lets her wrists go as he climbs off of her. '_But only to you can I actually say those words_.' He leaves her bedside and walks to the door, "I'm sorry for leaving you, Levy. And... happy birthday. I'm sorry it wasn't everything you had hoped it would be." He said softly as he walks out of her room.

* * *

**AN: ok so don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but hope you enjoyed this one for now :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 ^.^ hope you guys enjoy. dont know when the next chapter will get up caz ima be working on Angel with a Shotgun**

* * *

Levy sat up as he walked away, her eyes softening as he spoke. She brings hand to her chest, smiling softly. "You remembered by birthday... even after all these years." She looks to the flower on her desk. _'Maybe there still is some of that small boy left in you Gajeel.'_

* * *

Gajeel had gone back down to find his brother. Juvia was still in the infirmary, helping the servant change the bandages on Rogues' back. He had become conscious now, the pain and poison subsided slightly. Gajeel had turned around the corner into the room. He could see a long, jagged scar on Rogues' backside. It was a burn that clearly didn't heal correctly. Gajeel stood there unable to move his eyes away from his brother's scar. Rogue glanced back at Gajeel, sensing his presence. He lifted up his vest to cover his back, dismissing the servant. Gajeel moves away slightly, giving the servant enough room to get out of the door. He turns back to face his brother. Rogue sat on the bed with his back to Gajeel. Neither of them saying a word to each other. Juvia walked away from Rogue's side, and over to Gajeel, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "You need to talk to him." That's all the Rain woman said before leaving him in this awkward situation.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, crimson eyes searching around the room for something to focus on. Unable to find anything, Gajeel's gaze went back to his brother. He coughed slightly before speaking. "That's one nasty scar you got there Rogue."

Rogue attempted to stand, but to no prevail. He stumbled forward, grasping the bed for support along with his side. The pain from Evergreen's attack still fresh. Gajeel stepped forward slightly, reaching a large metal gloved hand out to his brother. He clenches a fist and pulls his arm back to him. Rogue finally spoke as he lifted himself back up slowly. "If you truly are my brother, you will tell me now why you have come back after all these years."

Gajeel stared at Rogue. He wanted to tell him everything that has happened in the past eleven years. He knew Rogue probably understand his choice but at the same time he wanted to keep his life a secret. "I wanted to go train with a wizard so I could learn magic. So I left the house and searched for one. It was nothing personal Rogue. It was hard for me to leave you like I did. But I made a promise many years ago, and now I plan on fulfilling it."

Rogue glances back at Gajeel. He smiles weakly and raises a thumb to this little brother. "Sounds good enough for me, _Gaje_."

Gajeel growled and angrily yelled to Rogue. "Don't call me that! You know I hate that nickname!"

Rogue laughed loudly, "Oh come on now little Gaje, I have to make up for all these years you've been gone! Now come here and give your big brother a hug!" Gajeel rolls his eyes and sighs. He walks over to Rogues bedside and leans down to hug his brother. Rogue pulled in Gajeel and hugged him tight, ignoring the pain from so much movement. "I was so worried when you stopped contacting me."

Gajeel closes his eyes slightly, feeling bad about not letting his brother know what had happened. "I know..."

Rogue pushes Gajeel away and smiles up at him. "So how long do you plan on staying? And where are you staying, Gaje?" He said with a snicker.

Gajeel ignored the name, "Well I was sleeping outside in the woods with Juvia. We don't really have enough money to afford anything."

Rogue thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers, "You should join the Guard! It's very nice pay and you can spend some time with Levy!"

Gajeel's face blushed slightly, "I don't need to spend anymore time with her!"

Rogue laughed at his little brother, "That's not what my little Gaje would have said all those years ago!" He said teasingly.

Gajeel stormed away from his brother, growling in frustration as he exited the room. _'All I need now is to find the Rain woman... then we can get back to the campsite. I don't need to spend anymore time with...Shrimp..._' He shook his thoughts away as he rushed down the corridor.

Gajeel's hastened pace stopped as he turned the corner to see Juvia surrounded by the Royal guard, their weapons pointed at her. Juvia was standing in front of them silently and calmly. She glances back to Gajeel with stoic eyes. Gajeel's grin was wide, showing off his fangs. "I see you've already made new friends here Rain woman." He walks up beside her, cracking his knuckles.

"I do not wish to bring harm to any of you. Let us pass." Juvia said calmly as she turned her attention back to the guards. They looked from her to Gajeel, who was intimidating them all with his stare and evil grin.

"We have orders... to bring you to see the King... You two need to come with us..." Said a man who was clearly shaking in his boots as he held the weapon up to them. Gajeel let out a booming laugh. The guards jumped back slightly.

"You think I'm gonna blindly follow you weaklings to see the King? Don't make me laugh! You all call yourselves part of the Royal guard? You're pathetic." All of the men surrounding them look down, ashamed for the fear they were showing. Juvia looked back at Gajeel.

"We should listen to them Gajeel. You may look like you still have energy to fight, but I know better than all of them, you used a lot of your magic and strength during your fight with Laxus."

Gajeel glared at Juvia. She was the only one who could see his hard exterior. Even though she didn't get to see him fight, she still knew he wasn't able to fight for a while. He smirked at her and turned his crimson gaze to the guards once more. "Alright, Rain woman. I'll listen to you this time, but only because I'm interrested in hearing what the King has to say."

The guards split up so they are all surrounding the pair in the front and from behind them; leading them both to see the King.

* * *

Levy was reading a bit of her book at her desk before bed; she could feel herself slowly falling asleep. Her eyes kept glancing down at the flower on her desk. She would catch herself glancing down and would bring her eyes back up quickly. She didn't want to think about him and that he had come back on her birthday, but he was here. She sighed in frustration. "I just need to get him out of my head." She sighs as she goes to her bed and settles in. Her eye lids become heavy as sleep begins to take her over. Her last few thoughts were of what had happened that night, and knowing that her childhood friend, had finally come home.

* * *

The hour was late when Gajeel and Juvia were finally in front of the King. Gajeel stood there with his arms across his chest, staring down the King with his red eyes. Juvia stood beside him with her hands neatly placed in front of her. Her blue eyes right on the him as well.

The King looked down angrily, grasping his staff. He sat there in silence, taking in the two outsiders before him.

"Tell me your names and why you have come to our lands."

Gajeel stood there staring still. Juvia glanced over then looked to the King, bowing her head. "Sire, I am Juvia Lockser. My companion here is Gajeel Redfox."

The kings eyes widen slightly, but then quickly narrow once more. "Redfox, eh?" He looks to his royal guard and notices Rogue was missing. "Where is the Captain?"

"He's been injured. He was protecting Levy from the Thunder Legion." Gajeel said plainly.

The King turns back to Gajeel. "How do you know of her name? And what do you know of the ones who attacked the castle? I've seen you're magic, and I have never seen such magic as yours. I've only known dragon slayers to have such powers like yours."

Gajeel remained silent as his eyes moved elsewhere. The king glared down at Gajeel.

"If you do not speak, I will have no other choice but to sentence you to a life in prison. And if you are a dragon slayer, death will claim you at dawn."

Juvia looked at Gajeel, hoping he would speak for himself. She chose to remain silent. Gajeel smirked up at the king. "I'm not tellin' you anything, no offense, but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you that I wasn't a dragon slayer."

The King grew furious at Gajeel. "Take them both to the dungeon! I will decide their fates soon."

The guards thrust their weapons forward towards the two of them. Juvia looks down and turns, "Come Black Steel..."

Gajeel growled, he wasn't one to take orders, but the Rain woman was probably the only one who could tell him to do something and he'd listen. He turned and walked away with her.

They both got into one cell, Gajeel leaned up against the cold, damp wall as Juvia sat down on the ground with her legs beneath her.

"Well this beats sleeping outside..." Gajeel said as he looks around the cell.

Juvia smiles slightly. "At least we had a fire going outside. In here, there's nothing but the cold and dampness."

Gajeel slid down the wall and propped one knee up, resting his wrist on it. He sighs as he rests his head back on the wall. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Levy was awoken the next day by one of her servants. She sat up slowly, rubbing her sleepy eyes. The servant was at Levy's bedside, bowing her head to her. "I'm sorry to wake you Princess, but your father has wished to speak to you."

"Thank you, I'll be down to see him shortly." Levy stretches and yawns as the servant girl bows again and walks away. _'Wonder what father wants with me so early...'_

Levy gets dressed quickly and puts on her favorite headband. She looks over herself and smiles. Her hair was down and she was wearing a loose green dress. She smiles at herself and heads out of her room and down to see her father.

She entered the war room to see her father leaning over a giant table with a map covering it. She stood behind him with her hands together in front of her. "You wished to see me father?"

The king turns and smiles at his daughter. "Levy, my child, I'm pleased to see that you are unharmed. I have heard the Captain saved you last night from those maniacs."

Levy looked down sadly. "Yes, Rogue, er, the Captain, saved me multiple times last night from their attacks."

"I heard this... Gajeel Redfox... had also done the same. Is this true?"

Levy blushed slightly. "Yes father."

The king sighs and clenches his fists. "I feared that." He turns back around to face the table, putting his hands behind his back. "I believe this Gajeel Redfox is a dragon slayer, my child. And you know what I must do."

Levy gasped slightly, she takes a step forward, "Father you can't!"

He turns quickly to Levy, anger in his eyes. "You know that if he is a dragon slayer, he must die Levy!"

"How do you even know that he is a true dragon slayer?! Did you actually see him have scales? Just because he can change his form into iron, doesn't necessarily make him a dragon slayer. There are many types of magic users. Look at his companion. She's made entirely out of water, but she is no dragon slayer. You cannot accuse him of something to which you don't even know."

"He would not speak to me, the King! That is enough to find him guilty."

Levy made a fist and brought it in front of her body. "Let me talk to him father! He'll talk to me..."

He sighs and turns, a slight smile on his face. "I don't think it is a wise decision, but I trust you might be able to have an easier time getting information out of him than I ever could. And if he isn't a dragon slayer, I may still have a proposition for him, allowing him to keep his life."

He sighs and turns, a slight smile on his face. "I don't think it is a wise decision, but I trust you might be able to have an easier time getting information out of him than I ever could. And if he isn't a dragon slayer, I may still have a proposition for him, allowing him to keep his life."

Levy jumps up to her father, hugging him tightly. "I'll return shortly." She let's go and runs off to find Gajeel. She would like some answers herself as well.

* * *

The cell door opens, creaking as the guard swings it open. Gajeel smirked as his head was down. "Heh, come back for another beatin'? I guess You haven't had enough last night." Juvia had been taken elsewhere, leaving Gajeel to himself in the dark cell with only a bit of light shinning through the window bars. Gajeel glances up and red eyes widen as he sees Levy. His eyes quickly turn away, not wanting her to see his face.

Levy walks over to him and kneels down. Silently she reaches out her hands hesitantly, cupping his face, she turns it to face her. Her eyes soften as she can see the bruises on his face. He tries to keep his eyes focused on something else. She could tell he had picked a fight with the guards. A few of them had some nice bruises themselves. She had a feeling it had to do with Gajeel but said nothing.

"Gajeel...I need to ask you something."

He was still looking away from her, "Yeah so go ahead and ask... it's not like I've got anything to hide."

"I can save you from this place, but you have to answer me honestly. Are you... a true dragon slayer?"

Gajeel's red eyes met hazel. They were tearful. Why was she getting teary eyed over a few bruises? "Levy..." He laughs a bit. "You're probably the only other one who could ever believe me..."

She put a finger to his lips, smiling at the confused and slightly nervous man before her. "You don't have to say it, Gajeel." She leans into his ear and whispers. "I'll keep your secret safe." Levy stands up and holds out her hand to him. "If you come with me to talk to my father, I can get you out of trouble, again!"

Gajeel smirks and takes her small hand into his. She helps him up and he pats her on the head. "Just like old times, huh?"

Levy sticks out her tongue to him before smiling and blushing slightly. "It's the least I can do... I mean you did save me and Rogue."

Gajeel puts his hands behind his head, looking away, "It was nothing really. Lets just get this done and over with. I want to find Rain woman and get the hell out of this castle."

"You mean... you want to leave little ol' me?" She said with her fists to her lips, looking away slightly,

Gajeel stepped back slightly, a slight blush came across his face. He looked away quickly and growls. "I-I never said anything like that! Let's just get out of here, Shrimp!"

Levy giggled and turned to walk out of the cell. Gajeel stood there glancing at her backside. He sighs heavily before following her. _'She is going to be the death of me...'_

* * *

Levys' father was still in the war room when Levy returned to him. Gajeel was standing behind her when they entered the room. The King looked past Levy, straight to Gajeel. "So..."

"He is not a dragon slayer father. He just uses special iron magic, allowing him to change his form into iron weapons. He actually has asked to join the guard as one of my personal body guards. He saved me and it would be my deepest wish for this, father." Levy said.

Gajeel looked down to her. _'I WHAT_?' He thought to himself. Part of him wanted to shout it out, but he knew what Levy was doing.

The king thought for a long while. When he finally spoke, he let out a cough before speaking. "Well... you did save Levy. I don't entirely trust you, but if Levy does, I trust her. Therefore I must trust you." Gajeel scoffs at the kings words. "Although, I have one request of you before you can become part of the royal guard. You must journey with my daughter throughout the land to collect the five mystical orbs she needs to complete her training for her priestess duties. Do this, keep her safe and return her alive, and you will become second in command and have all the wealth you could think of. You shall leave in the morning."

Both Levy and Gajeel answer in unison. "WHAT?!" Levy takes a step forward.

'_Great... this is just what I wanted... watching over Shrimp and constantly being close to her is exactly what I wanted...' _Gajeel rolled his eyes as he scoffs and thought to himself.

"Father you made no mention of this before! Why must I leave once again?"

"With that wretched dragon slayer Laxus running around, we need to take extra precautions to keep you safe. I was going to wait a little while longer before sending you out to retrieve these orbs, but now it seems like fate had another plan for you. Levy... you must do this. I have received word that another evil has appeared as well. I know very little of him, but... I want you to be safe. Those mystical orbs will help you to be safe."

Levy's eyes look down at her feet. "I understand."

"So, Gajeel Redfox, do you accept my offer? Or shall I prepare for a hanging?"

Gajeel smiled wildly. "Sounds like fun to me. I can't wait to get started."

* * *

**AN: hopefully I caught everything, spelling and story wise, I didn't get a chance to reread it over so maybe I'll do that tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Well then, I shall have the servants prepare the horses. Starting now, I King McGarden, hear by make Gajeel Redfox princess Levy's personal body-guard. I shall have the Captain go with you as well."

Gajeel rolls his eyes slightly. '_Great, not only do I have to watch the Shrimp, but now I'm going to be stuck with my brother...'_

Levy stepped towards her father. "Must I leave now father? What are the chances of the dragon slayer returning to attack?" The king smiled slightly as his daughter. He puts his hands on her shoulder.

"My dearest Levy... I'm only doing this for your safety. It pains me as well to see you leave so soon...but you must."

Levy hugs him tightly. "I'll return as fast as I can."

The king looks up at Gajeel who had his arms across his chest. "Redfox... you be sure to keep my daughter safe."

Gajeel smiled and walked over to the king and Levy. He stood behind her, towering over her, "If it means my life, I will keep her safe." Levy's face became warm as she blushed. "I only have one request... the Rain woman comes with us as well."

The king stared into Gajeel, thinking about the idea. "She did help save you, so I shall allow it."

Gajeel laughed slightly, "I'll meet you out front then." He left the room in search of Juvia.

"I must warn you Levy, you will have to go through a test to get each orb. Some can be dangerous. So please, be careful"

Levy smiles, "Don't worry father. I will be. You always seem to forget that I can take care of myself. I'm not just a priestess, I'm also a wizard."

Her father laughs at her, petting her on her head. "I know. It's just that, you're my little girl. You always will be." Levy hugs her father tight once more before leaving his arms to pack.

* * *

Levy comes back down a while later to the front of the castle. There were four horses ready to go. Rogue, Gajeel and Juvia waited patiently for her. She only had her red satchel with her and her magic pen and Gale Force reading glasses. She was wearing an orange shirt, one that came down past her hips because of her height. It had detachable sleeves that showed off her shoulders and stopped just before her wrists. She was wearing black leggings and a pair of dark red books. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a yellow ribbon. She skipped down the stairs of the castle entrance, stopping at the bottom to look back at her home. It had been almost destroyed the night before, but it was still holding up strong. She wanted to return as soon as possible. She had a determined look on her face as she turned back around to the rest of the group. Juvia and Gajeel were already mounted up on their horses. Rogue was trying to get up onto his horse but found it difficult with his injuries still. Once he finally made it up, he let out a breath.

Levy went over to the only other horse available. It was taller than her and she looked over at Gajeel who was smiling widely. He couldn't help but laugh as Levy tried to mount up. He moved his horse next to her, he leans over and picks her up by the back of the collar. He lifts her up onto her horse and laughs to himself. Levy sticks out her tongue at him and sticks out her bottom lip, blushing red. "You did that on purpose."

Gajeel looks back at her, "Now what would give you that idea, Shrimp?"

"It's Levy! And you know it!"

"Don't worry princess... Gaje will be nicer by the day's end." He smiled at Levy who smiled back, then laughs at Gajeels scowl from his brothers' nickname for him.

* * *

Hours have passed by since the group had left the castle. They hadn't stopped the whole ride, and only Rogue and Levy were carrying on a conversation.

Juvia moved her horse along side of Gajeel and rode silently.

Levy was talking with Rogue happily as they rode. Gajeel kept glancing back to her as he scanned the area they went through. Juvia noticed he was on edge the whole time and knew he was stealing glances back to Levy. "Perhaps, Black Steel, you should simply talk to your friend?"

"I don't want to get closer to her than I already am, so drop the subject already." He was trying to keep his focus on his surroundings. He wanted to be ready if something happened.

"We should find a good place to make camp." Rogue called ahead to Gajeel. He noticed his brother ignore his comment and rode up next to him. "Gajeel. I'm being serious. The woods are not safe at night. We should find a place to make camp."

Gajeels' eyes darted to his brothers'. "You think I don't know that!? I've been sleeping outside for the past eleven years!"

"Well whose fault is that now? I didn't tell you to run away! You could have stayed with me under our roof!" Rogue argued back.

"Will you two stop fighting! Rogue is right Gajeel. We should really make camp somewhere soon..." Levy said.

"And you! Don't think for one second that I'm going to treat you like a spoiled little princess and drop whatever I'm doing to satisfy your needs and wants! I'm only here to protect you. Who's to say I'm not looking for a safe place now!"

"I'm not a spoiled brat you know!" Levy shouted. She kicked her steed in the sides and galloped past the three of them.

Rogue sighed as Gajeel groaned.

"Look what you've done now... honestly brother, what happened to you to make you so cold to her? You two used to be best friends." Rogue said as he looks to Gajeel coldly.

"You think that wasn't something a spoiled brat would do?! She didn't want to hear what I had to say so she ran off ahead... I swear I'm surrounded by morons sometimes..." Gajeel said as he gritted his teeth.

"Should someone go after her?" Juvia chimed in.

"I'll go." Rogue said, getting ready to ride ahead. "You two find a place around here to sleep."

Gajeel grabbed Rogues' reins. "I'll get her back here. You and Rain woman find a place." He let go of the reins and nudged his black steed forward, after the trail Levy had taken.

Rogue looked over at Juvia, "Would you call that a spoiled brat or just exhaustion?"

Juvia looked at Rogue blankly as they stopped their horses and dismounted. "I would say it would be a confused girl, troubled by the past actions of her friend and the new obstacles that now stand in her path."

Rogue unsaddled his horse and takes off its bridle, letting the horse free roam and graze. "I hope those two don't fight the whole way throughout this trip."

Juvia unsaddled her horse as well, "I don't think it is what he wants either... While we were together, he would always talk about a good friend back home, and about how his older brother was all he had growing up. He would train himself everyday with his master. He wanted to be stronger for the both of you. On our way back, we got word of Laxus and his Thunder Legion heading for your home town. That's how we got there in time to help you both." She pauses and looks over Rogue's body. "How are your wounds holding up?"

Rogue puts a hand to his arm, gripping it lightly. "I'll survive. I just wish I could have my younger brother back. The one who would smile at me every time we'd meet. Now it's like I'm staring into a cold, dark, empty shell. He seems to be angry all the time now, or at least seems to have an attitude at every turn. He's so hard to read now." He laughs a bit. "Maybe it's just because I haven't seen him in years, it's harder to read him."

"Blood ties are the strongest bond anyone has ever known. Give him some time to warm up to you. You can't expect one to change their ways over night."

Rogue smiled slightly, taking the words Juvia said to heart.

* * *

"Stupid Gajeel... he's such a jerk! I don't know why he has to be so mean to me. I got him out of trouble, again, I give him a job, a well-paying job, and how does he repay me? By calling me a spoiled brat!" Levy grips her reins tight as she rides, anger built up within her. "It was a stupid idea to let him come along... I should have told father no."

Levy's thoughts were quickly interrupted when her horse rears up suddenly, sending Levy to the hard ground. She landed on the cold ground, her back taking most of the fall. Her horse runs away from her at top speeds, something clearly had spooked it. She sits up slowly, her head was pounding and her back was in pain. She reaches up to the side of her head and winces at the sharp pain from her light touch. She brings her hand in front of her and sees red. '_Great..._ _just_ _what_ _I_ _needed_ _right_ _now.._.'

Levy unties her ribbon from her hair and ties it around her head to cover the small wound. She stands back up and wobbles slightly. She places her hands on the nearby tree to keep herself up for a minute, adjusting from the fall. '_I swear_ _this day can't get worse if it tried.._.' Just as her thoughts had ended, rain began to fall down from the sky. Her expression quickly changed to annoyance. "I stand corrected." She starts to walk back in the direction she came from, holding onto her arms, braving the strong winds and heavy rain. The night was slowly creeping upon the woods and Levy began to worry. No one had come to save her yet. Why wasn't anyone here yet? Did they really not care about her safety?

She stops dead in her tracks and hazel eyes widen. '_Oh my god... that is something a spoiled_ _brat would think...maybe_ _he_ _was right about me all along...'_

A dark shadow began to reach out towards Levy. Her thoughts grew darker with each passing second. '_I'm spoiled and_ _weak... No one really cares for me. Otherwise they'd be here by now. Why must I go through this alone?_'

The shadows creeped up Levy's body slowly. A eerie voice began to speak in her head. "You are alone... no one really cares about a little girl like you. So spoiled, gets whatever she wants."

Levy brings her hands to her ears, covering them and shaking her head. "No... you're wrong..."

"Am I? Where are your companions now child? Do you think they wanted to join you on this quest? They were commanded to keep you safe..." The dark voice said.

"Please... stop talking... you're not real." Levy slowly falls to her knees, her hands holding her head tighter.

The shadow covered her entirely now, the voice was louder in her head. "You were always alone Levy. Your parents forced you into something you didn't really want to do, your best friend ran away from home and never returned until now. Look at him now, cold, distant, selfish."

"You're wrong...Gajeel...Gajeel isn't really like that.. he's just different on the outside, I know it." Levy argued back.

"And what about you? A little script mage who can't even defend herself...you let others take attacks for you... they're not your friends... they're your shield..."

Levy's body began to shake, she throws her head back and yells, "YOU'RE WRONG!" She stumbles to get up quickly and runs. The rain was piercing her skin harshly, causing her eyes to only be open slightly. She had no idea where she was going or where she was, she just needed to get away from this shadow. The dark was becoming another concern for her. She didn't want to be alone in the dark. Her worst nightmare.

The shadow seemed to be following her at every turn, laughing maliciously. She closed her eyes shut, screaming at the dark shadow inside of her until she ran into something large and alive.

She fell backwards and raised her arms up in front of her with her eyes still closed, her tiny body shaking in fear and from the cold rain. Gajeels' horse had reared up slightly, spooking at the sudden touch from Levy. Gajeel jumped off quickly and grabbed Levy's wrists.

"Levy! Levy, it's me! Snap out of it already!"

Levy's eyes open slowly as she lowers her arms to see Gajeel holding onto her. The rain was flowing over him, but his face was full of worry. His eyes were wide and he was talking to her. She couldn't hear his voice at first, until his voice became louder as he shouted at her. Warm tears formed in her eyes. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face into his shoulder, trying to hide from the evil shadow. He scooped her up in his arms and took hold of his horses' reins with a free hand, looking around for any kind of shelter. His eye sight was greater than a normal humans, even in the rain, he could clearly see everything. He eyed a giant tree with a hole at the base. He quickly made his way over to it. The hole was wide enough for him and his horse to walk through, and luckily the tree was hollowed out. He let go of his reins once they stepped inside, and set Levy down against the tree.

He sat down beside her and rested his head against the tree. He looked down at the small girl beside him. She was holding herself with her head resting on her knees, shaking still.

"You ok Shrimp?"

She slowly turned her head to him, tears streaming down her face. "I... I can't do this Gajeel...I'm not strong enough... I'm terrified of the dark... and I'm so alone..." She brings a fist to the side of her face, wiping away the tears. Gajeel quickly moved his body to hug her tightly. He held her head close to his chest. Her face turned red at the unexpected hug. Gajeel finally spoke after a few minutes of holding on to her.

"You're the strongest person I know Levy. You are able to bounce back from anything. I don't know what happened in the woods out there, but... you're not alone. You never will be. Stay by me, and I'll make you stronger."

She grips his shirt tightly as she cries into his chest. Gajeel held her throughout the night, keeping her safe from the darkness that clouded her mind.

* * *

When Levy awoke the next morning, her clothes were still drenched from the rain storm. She looked around and saw Gajeel's horse and then the man himself. His eyes seemed tired, and his head bobbed slightly. _'Was he up the whole night?_' Levy thought. Gajeel moved a crimson eye onto her.

"So you gonna tell me what the hell was going on last night before I found you?"

She looked away and moved slightly away from his body. "I... I heard a voice in my head. It said so many things to me and I was a fool to believe any of it. It just filled my head with doubt and-"

"You don't have to say anything else Shrimp. I get it." He said as he wraps an arm around her, pulling her back to his side. "Just try to forget about everything it said. That's what I had to do."

Levy looked up at him. "What do you mean? Has this happened to you too Gajeel?"

"Its was shortly after I had left this place..." His eyes were focused on the outside of the hollow tree. "I was lost and I began to hear a voice in my head. It was like a dark shadow was coming over me, taking over, trying to get me doubt myself. Telling me I'd never really be able to become a true dragon slayer. I was going mad... until Metalicana found me wandering around on my own. He thought I was just another crazed boy looking for a fight with a dragon." His gaze turns to his arm with the scars covering it. Levy watches him as he remembers the pain of the iron dragons breath upon his skin. "Once he realized it was just the shadow making me act that way, he felt sorry for me. I had nothing, I was nobody... he could sense that I wanted to become something greater. So he let me train with him."

Levy looked at his arm and the iron studs planted inside of them. Her eyes moved up to his face as she looked at the other piercings he had. "And... what's with the iron piercings?"

Gajeel looked at her, a wide grin came across his face. "It's only fitting that I had them put in. I wanted to become an iron dragon slayer, and in honor of Metalicana, I had the studs put in. He was the father I never had... He gave me something Rogue couldn't."

Levy looked into his crimson eyes, he matched her gaze with his own. Levy could feel her heart beat slightly faster as he stared back at her. A slightly blush came over her cheeks and Gajeel raised a studded brow. "What's that look for Shrimp?"

Levy shook her head and crossed her brow, "I wasn't making a face at you! And don't call me Shrimp!" She punches him in the arm as hard as she could, but it only hurt her hand instead of his body. Gajeel let out a booming laugh as Levy shook her hand in pain.

"Probably should have mentioned my whole body is as tough as steel!"

Levy sticks out her bottom lip as she pouts, unable to hurt the big brute beside her. She had forgotten about her damp clothes as the shivers came back to her. Gajeel picked up on her shivering and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Come on Levy, let's go get you some warmer clothes. I can only hope Rogue and Juvia found a safe place last night."

Levy smiled slightly and took his hand into hers. He helped lift her up with ease. He held onto her hand as they walked over to the horse. He turned to her and lifted her up by the waist, lifting her up onto his black steed. He jumps up behind her and picks up his reins. They stepped out of the tree, the sunlight peaking through the tree leaves. Levy held a hand above her eyes, shielding the bright sun rays. The sun felt good on her cold skin, she let out a soft sigh. Her relaxing thoughts quickly stopped as she could feel a large arm wrap around her tiny waist. "G-Gajeel! What do you think you're doing?!"

Gajeel smirked to himself, "Well how else are you going to stay on this huge horse if I don't hold you down? You being tiny and all."

Before Levy could say anything in retaliation, Gajeel kicked his horse in the side, forcing Levy back into his chest as the horse lunged forward. Her hands gripped his arm tightly as he laughs loudly.

_'He was definitely doing this on purpose_.' Levy thought to herself, fearing for her life as the only thing keeping her on the horse was just a large, iron studded arm.

* * *

**AN: yay chapter 4!**

**I kinda rushed the leaving the castle part a bit, but thats just caz I didn't feel like staying on that part of the story. lol anywhos, hope you all enjoy it so far. **

****As for the part with Gajeels scars, I dont know if that's how he really got them in the show/manga, but please remember this is AU and I can do what I want :P so dont get mad if thats not how he rly got those scars. Now im off to work on my other story Angel with a Shotgun!**

**Also be sure to check out wisdomk6906 story Iron Gray!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: chapter 5**

**changed the rating due to this chapter getting a little dark at the end... didn't really know if I should have changed it, buuut just in case, I went ahead and did it anyway. Plus I might do some more things in later chapters so, anywhos! enjoy :)**

* * *

A dark shadowed figure smiles as it looks into its lacrima. "Everything is coming together...perfectly."

Laxus walks up behind the figure, looking angry as he pushes past the dark guards. "You never told me that the stupid dragon slayer was still alive! Look what he did to me!" Laxus holds out his bandaged arm, revealing his side bandaged up as well. The figure glanced back at him and laughs. Laxus' eyes bulge out as he yells, fangs clearly shown, "What's so funny! Was this part of your plan all along Jose?!

The dark, shadowy man turned fully to face Laxus, a wicked smile across his face. "And if it was? What are you going to do about it, little "dragon slayer." Laxus cringes and steps back slightly. Jose knew he wasn't a true dragon slayer like the others. No matter how powerful the lacrima planted in him was, the true dragon slayers would prevail over him.

Laxus scoffs, "So what's your plan now? They got away and are already looking for the orbs."

Jose turns back to the lacrima. He could see Gajeel and Levy riding through the forest. He thinks to himself for a minute before smiling once more. "I think I'll let the shadow bandits have some more fun with them... They did a wonderful job planting doubt into that little princess. Perhaps I should have had them go in first, would have made less of a mess than you did!" Jose let out a crackling laugh as Laxus clenches his fists at his side. "You can leave now. I'll call upon you and your Legion later."

Laxus turns on his heel and storms out of the room, lightning forming around his head slightly. Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were waiting for Laxus outside of the room paitently. As soon as they saw him appear, they jumped to their feet and ran to his side.

"What did the Master say?" Freed asked as he followed Laxus like a lost puppy.

"I bet he wanted to congradulate us on wounding that pesky solider!" Bickslow said with a laugh, his dolls laughing along with him.

"Don't be foolish Bickslow, Laxus obviously doesn't look pleased..." Evergreen said as she grabs onto Laxus's arm. She looks at him through her glasses and smiles, "So what did happen Laxus?"

Laxus stops in his tracks and rips his arm free from Evergreen. He sent a glare to all of them, each one flinching back slightly. "We're going after Black Steel. I will personally kill him with my bare hands. And as for that stupid little princess he's protecting... well I'll make sure we have some fun with her before we kill her. You three can take care of the other two." He turns and starts to walk away once again.

Freed scrambles up to his side. "Is this what the Master wants?"

Laxus turns quickly sending lightning towards Freed, barely missing him. "IT IS WHAT I WANT!"

Freed stood there shaking. He didn't like to see Laxus this angry, let alone lightning coming straight to him. He said nothing after that, and merely followed as ordered. Evergreen and Bickslow walked behind Freed, afraid to get too close to the one they looked up to all these years, in fear that he was in a rage.

Laxus continued his storm out of the dark castle in search of the dragon slayer he longed to kill. He smiled evilly, revealing his fangs. _'I'm coming for you, Black Steel..._'

* * *

Gajeel slowed down his horse to a walk, loosing his grip on Levy's waist. She pushes his arm away from her and swings her leg around the saddle, jumping down to the ground.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Shrimp?"

Levy dusts off her semi dry clothes now, and starts to walk away. "I'm not riding with you anymore. I can walk." She adjusts her satchel on her shoulder as she walks. Gajeel smiles and walks up behind her on his horse.

Levy could feel the horses' hot breath on the back of her neck as she walked. Gajeel could tell she was trying to ignore the horse and him, so he decided to play a little game with her. He nudged his horse forward slightly, just enough to bump Levy in the back with his nose, sending her forward a few steps. He could hear the soft growl that left her throat and he laughs softly to himself, nudging his horse to do it again and again. Levy was growing more angry with each push into her back. She finally had enough and turned around.

"Damn it Gajeel! I know I'm short, but you don't have to-" She cuts herself off when she turned to see just the horse, and no rider. She looked past the horse and around the forest, no sight of Gajeel to be found. Fear began to creep in. "This isn't funny Gajeel! You better not be trying to scare me, because it's not working!" She looked around again and there was nothing but silence and the horse in front of her. She swallowed hard and grabbed the horses reins. She pulls him forward as she walks. Her steps were quiet and soft as she treds through the path. Levy's head was looking everywhere for Gajeel, she turns around and calls out. "Gajeel! I swear if you're trying to scare me I'm going to kill you! This isn't funny so come out now!" She turns back around to face forward and is stopped in her tracks by an upside down Gajeel who had a terrifying look on his face. Levy screams and swings her satchel around to meet with his face. Gajeel falls from the tree branch he was hanging upside down from and lands on the ground head first. Levy opens her eyes and sees the big brute. Anger filled her eyes. She stamps her foot down and makes fists at her sides.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Gajeel stands quickly and yells right back into her face. "What the hell is in your bag!?"

Levy pulls out a large, heavy book from her bag and holds it above her head, smiling at him. Gajeel growls angrily, taking the reins of his horse, he starts to walk away from her, mumbling to himself. Levy quickly puts the book back in her bag and runs up to him.

"It's your fault! You were the one who scared me. Why did you even do that anyway?"

"Who carries a book like that around with them at all times?!"

"Don't change the subject!" She said with a pouty lip.

Gajeel looked away from her before he spoke. "I was just trying to have some fun. It's not my fault you're so short and weren't moving fast enough for me. So I got bored and decided to play a game."

Levy scoffs at him. "You really are a jerk!" She swings her bag up high, hitting him in the back of the head. While he was distracted by the pain in the back of his head, Levy ran away from him, yelling back. " I hate you!"

* * *

Rogue looked up into the distance, Juvia looked at Rogue and halted her horse. "Did you hear that too?"

Rogue looked at her. "It sounded like Levy screaming. She could be in trouble." Rogue turns his head back and kicks his horse, sending him into a full gallop, Juvia following right behind him.

* * *

Levy slowed down to a walk once she was a good distance away from Gajeel. She brought a hand to her eyes and wiped away a small tear. She could hear a running stream nearby. She went off the road in search of it. Levy made her way through the thick brush, finding the small stream at her feet. She smiles slightly as she kneels down next to it, placing her hand into the water. The stream was slightly warm from the suns bright rays coming down on it. _'He's such an idiot! Why does he have to be so mean to me..._' Her smile faded as she thought. _'He says he wants to make me stronger... yet any chance he gets, he just seems to bring me down._'

She moves her hand in a circle in the water. "What do you want from me, Gajeel..." Levy's eyes become heavy as she looks into the water. Her vision slowly beginning to get fuzzy. She lays down on the soft grass, resting her head on her arm. "Why am I... so sleepy all of a sudden.."

* * *

Gajeel was on his horse, looking around as they walked. _'Maybe I went a little overboard with Shrimp_...' His nose sniffed the air, picking up two familiar scents, and a couple other ones he did not know.

Rogue and Juvia came cantering up to Gajeel, stopping their horses in front of him. Rogue looked around, looking for Levy. "Gajeel, where's Levy?"

Gajeels' red eyes looked to Rogue. "She ran off, so I don't know."

Rogue sighed, "Leave it to you to lose her. I expected more from you brother."

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "Don't get all worked up! I can track her... Just give me a minute, there's other scents in the air..."

Rogue looks to Juvia, "Is it true? He can track her?" Juvia nods to Rogue adding in that it was part of his magic.

Gajeel picked up on Levy's scent, a smell of ink and aged books, yet a faint hint of sweetness. The scent that secretly drove the dragon slayer crazy. He pointed the group in the direction she went.

Rogue turned his horse back around, "I hope that you are right, brother. If we do not find her, this very well may cost our lives."

"You shouldn't ever doubt a dragon slayers nose, brother..."

Rogue's eyes widen, shocked and disbelief came over his face. "What.. what did you just say?"

* * *

Levy woke up in her room, in her comfy and warm bed. She sat up with a yawn and stretched. She jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. It was her birthday today and she wanted to go see her best friend before her family took all of her time away. They met every morning and night in the meadows to watch the sky together. She was turning twenty-one today so they agreed to meet earlier before the ceremony starts. She snuck out of the castle without anyone noticing. She ran all the way to their secret spot and looked around. She had beaten him there as usual. She looked up at the sky, morning had just started to peak over the horizon.

Large arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around, the man behind her laughing. Levy giggled and smiled. "Put me down Gajeel! You're late!"

Gajeel put her down gently, turning her around to face him, he was smiling down at her. "Happy birthday Levy."

She blushes slightly and looks up to crimson eyes. "Soo... do I get a special birthday gift?" She turns her body back and forth slightly as she holds her hands together. Gajeel smiled as he puts a hand up to the side of her face. He leans down slightly and brushes his lips to hers. Levy closes her eyes as she feels his breath on her lips.

The sound of hoofbeats came into their ears. Both Gajeel and Levy move away quickly from each other as Rogue and the rest of the royal guard ride up to circle around them.

Rogue takes off his helmet and holds it to his side. He stares down at his younger brother. "Gajeel. By order of the King, no one is to touch the Princess. She is training to become a priestess and must stay pure."

"How do you even know that I did anything to her?"

Rogue handed his helmet to one of the guards before dismounting. He walked over to his brother and got in closely enough to whisper. "I've seen you brother. I've seen the way you watch her, the way you sneak out at night... Do not lie to me now saying that you have not done anything to her. I will have no other choice than to kill you where you stand if you have taken her purity."

Gajeel headbutts Rogue in the face, sending Rogue backwards. The guards surrounding them draw their weapons, pointing them to the traitor standing before them. Gajeel pulls Levy to his body, growling at the men around him. Levy looks down at Rogue then back to Gajeel. She grips his shirt as she fears for his safety.

Rogue stands back up and holds his now bloody nose. He sends a death glare to his own brother. "Gajeel. As the Captain of the Royal guard, I have no other choice but to fight you now." He draws his own sword and points it forward. "Not only have you assaulted a Captain of the guard, but you have touched someone that was to stay pure for the rest of her life."

"No it's not true Rogue! Please don't do this!" Levy cried out.

Gajeel turned to her, holding onto her shoulders. "Levy, I'll be alright. I don't want you to see this so please leave..."

Tears streamed down her face. "Please don't send me away..." Gajeel hugs her tightly before letting her go as he turns around to face his brother. A path was cleared for her; she hesitantly walks away from him. Her pace quickens as she hears swords clashing together. She stopped when she heard his cry of pain. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Gajeel. Her body turned to head back to help him, but it was too late. Her hazel eyes widen as she sees him. He was on his knees in front of Rogue. He was smiling and saying something to his brother. Levy could swear she saw him look her way, mouthing three words to her, just before Rogue's sword enters Gajeels chest. All that could be heard throughout the meadow that morning, was the cries of the princess, calling out his name.

* * *

Two figures stand in the darkness of the trees, watching the tiny girl fall into their spell. "This was almost too easy, wouldn't you say, sister?"

The second figure smiled, "Yes brother... we may be able to finish this mission for Master Jose sooner than he had hoped."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: a little shorter chapter than I would have liked for it to be, but anywhos! hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Probably wont have another one up for a while. I'm going to be working on and hopefully finishing up Angel with a Shotgun ^.^**

****Also, there are two random characters that I made up to play the role of the two bandits.****

* * *

Darkness came over Levy as she watched his body fall backwards onto the ground. Her vision went black, and when she awoke, she was in a different place. Somewhere she didn't recognize. 'Was that just a dream?' She thought to herself. She glanced around and saw two people in the distance. She ran over to them, her blue hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Um, excuse me, can you tell me where I'm at? I don't know how I got here or where I'm even at."

The two stood there without saying a word to her. She taps one of them on the shoulder. The mans eyes glance to her. "You are lost."

Levy smiles slightly. "Yes, I am, I was wondering if-"

The woman cuts her off. "You are alone."

Levy takes back her hand slowly. "Well... I.. I ran away."

The man speaks again. "The darkness will take over you."

"What... do you mean?"

The two people before her grin widely. Levy points a shaky finger at them. "I am strong! I will not let the darkness over power me again!"

"It has already begun." The woman said.

* * *

The two dark bandits looked down at Levy. She had become covered with vines, with dark purple flowers sprouting over them.

"These flowers are a wonder, don't you agree San?"

The woman he called San, plucks a purple flower from the vines. She looks at it carefully, smiling to herself. "Yes, Jiro, their magical properties are quite... unique."

Jiro waved a hand over Levy's sleeping body. "Her magic is draining faster than I thought. She must be truly scared."

San moved back up to her brother. "Well our magic does go along well with these little things. How much longer does she have until her magic is gone?"

Jiro smiled. "Minutes."

The two bandits smiled and laughed unaware that someone else was watching them.

* * *

Rogue stopped his horse in front of Gajeels'. Gajeel glared and shouted at Rogue. "What are you doing?!"

Rogue pulls out his sword. "You are going to tell me right now, brother, what are you?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"ARE YOU A DRAGON SLAYER?"

Gajeel gritted his teeth, regretting ever saying that he could sniff Levy out. "We don't have time for this, Rogue. She's in danger. I can sense it. I'll tell you everything once Levy is safe."

Rogue growled and sheathed his sword. "For her sake, I will let you pass. But we will have words once the princess is safe.

* * *

Jiro kneeled down to Levy's body once more. He smiled as he stands back up, turning to his sister. "It is done, she no longer has her magic powers. Inform Master Jose while I get her body."

San nodded and put two fingers to her head, about to send word to Jose.

* * *

Levy was standing alone in the dark now, her eyes were glazed over as she thought about herself. The man and woman appeared behind her, both placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about now child?" The man said.

"Am I truly weak?" Levy asked.

"You are, child, you will never be able to achieve the greatness your parents so desire." said the woman.

"You will never be strong enough for him to care about you." The man said.

"Who would ever love someone who is afraid of the dark?"

Levys' eyes began to tear up, "He will never... love me?"

The two people who were standing behind her, became shadows, planting darker thoughts into her head. They had almost gotten all of her when a bright, golden light began to shine in on her. Levy could hear someone else talking. She turned her head slightly, the light was getting brighter; she covered her eyes to avoid it.

"LION BRILLIANCE!"

As the man and woman vanished, Levy could see a hand reaching out to her. It looked like another girl was reaching out for her.

* * *

"Loke, help me get these vines off of her!" The woman said as she tugs at the flowered vines that had overgrown on Levy.

Loke kneeled down beside the girl and yanked off the vines with one hand. He lifted up Levy into his arms. "Lucy, we need to get her to a healer now. She has lost her magic and her life is fading as well."

Lucy nods and follows Loke away from the stream.

* * *

The group of three reached the stream, but when they got there, they saw nothing but a pile of vines. Gajeel and Rogue dismounted quickly searching the scene for traces of Levy. Gajeel sniffs around while Rogue kneels down, touching the tracks of who set foot on the bank. Gajeel quickly covered his nose with his wrist, growling under his breath.

"Damn it... these flowers are covered in her scent, but if I breathe anymore of their scent in, I'm going to be useless."

Juvia came up beside Gajeel, "So let me get this straight Black Steel... you found her, and then lost her again? That's not like you to lose someone more than once."

Gajeel glared at Juvia. "Shut up Rain woman. I'll get her back."

"Maybe if you didn't push her away, she would be more willing to stay by your side."

"I told you before... I can't get close to her. You know as well as I do." Gajeel said as he looks away from her.

Rogue stands up quickly. "There were four people here, two went one way, the other two went in the opposite direction. The foot prints are heavier going that way." He points in the direction Loke and Lucy had gone. "If we hurry, we can catch up to them."

Gajeel and Juvia nodded and mounted back up on their horses. Rogue led the way down the trail.

* * *

Lucy stopped for a minute, resting against a tree. Loke stopped as well, while still holding Levy in his arms, panting heavily. "Lucy, we've got to keep going. She doesn't have much time."

"I know.. I'm just really tired. That fight we had with those twins really wore me out. And now I've got your gate open..."

Loke smiles at her. "You can do this. You're a strong wizard Lucy."

Lucy smiles back and holds up a thumb to him. "Ok!"

Lokes' gaze shifted quickly to the forest clearing. "Someone's coming."

Lucy looked in the direction he was watching to see three people headed their way. She picks up a golden key, ready to summon another spirit.

Gajeel sees Loke holding onto Levy, he growls and jumps off from his horse when he reaches them halfway. His arm turns into an iron pipe and heads straight for Loke.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

A flash of gold blinds Gajeel slightly as Taurus enters the human world through his gate, stopping Gajeels' attack with his giant axe. "You better think twice before attacking Miss Luuuucy again!"

Gajeel landed and brought his arm back to normal. Rogue quickly jumped off his horse and drew his weapon. "Release the Princess or you shall feel my steel upon your flesh."

Lucy runs up to the three of them, waving her hands back and forth frantically. "Hey relax! We are just trying to help! She needs to see a healer, she had all of her magic drained from her." She closes Taurus's gate and puts her golden key back on her loop. Rogue sheaths his sword and walks over to Loke. He holds out his arms to take Levy from him. Loke smiles weakly and hands her over. He turns to Lucy and holds up a thumb to her.

"See you later gorgeous." He said as he vanishes back the spirit world. Lucy blushed slightly as she sighed.

"My name's Lucy, and if you guys will follow me, I can take you guys to a healer. So lets not waste any more time."

* * *

Lucy sat across from Gajeel, Rogue, and Juvia, nervously waiting for Levy to be healed. She looked around tapping her feet on the ground. "Soo... why are you guys traveling together?"

Neither Gajeel or Rogue said a word. Juvia was the one to speak. "We are in search of items for the young priestess."

"I see." Lucy watches the three of them carefully.

Porlyusica enters the room, an annoyed look on her face. "I have done all that I could. She has lost almost all her magic... Somehow she was able to keep a fraction of it. She is very weak. I will keep her over night, but in the morning, you are all to leave this place and never come back. I don't like to be around people for long if I don't have to be." She leaves them and walks outside of her house.

All of them go into the other room, and surround Levy who laid on the bed. Her breathing was slow and heavy. Gajeel stood in the back of the room while Rogue and Lucy were at Levy's bedside. Hazel eyes opened slowly. Levy looked around slightly, smiling weakly. "Hey..guys.."

"Princess.. how are you feeling?" Rogue said as he grabs her hand. Gajeel flinched slightly and looked away from her.

"I feel so weak...I felt like all of my magic has been drained." Levy said as she tried sitting up.

Rogue put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't try to get up. Your magic was drained, almost all of it. You need to rest so we will be outside the house tonight. In the morning we are going to continue on our quest."

Levy turned to Lucy, "You... I saw you... you saved me from the darkness..."

Lucy smiled and waved a hand. "I'm Lucy. My spirits and I saved you. We were after the two bandits for a while now. They are a slippery pair. No wonder the bounty for their heads are so high."

Levy smiled up at Lucy. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"Anytime! Now you get some sleep. I've got another quest to finish so I'll be on my way. Maybe we will meet up again one day!" Lucy waves goodbye and leaves the group.

Levy looks back at Rogue. "I think I'm going to get some more sleep..."

Rogue smiles slightly at her, "I'll leave you be then. We'll be right outside, princess."

Rogue and Juvia exit the room, Gajeel was last to leave when Levy stopped him in the doorway. "Hey.. Gajeel... will you stay with me?"

Gajeel sighed slightly and turned around to face her. Her eyes were tired and looked worn. He walked back over to her bedside and sat down next to it. Levy looked over at him. Gajeel was avoiding her hazel eyes. She still had the scent of those stupid flowers on her. It was invading his nose, and he was not pleased with it.

"I'm sorry for running away. I know it was stupid of me to do it, but you made me so mad."

Gajeel growled to himself, knowing full well he should apologize to her, but unable to say the words. He crossed his arms across his chest and brought a leg up to rest on his other one, leaning up against the wall.

Levy looked down at her hands. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Just don't do it again...and I'll try not to mess with you so much." Levy smiled and nodded her head. Her eyes became heavy once more, unable to keep them open, she closes them, resting peacefully on the bed.

Gajeel waited a while before looking at her again. His crimson eyes looked over the tiny mage. He moved in closer to her bedside, reaching out a hand to hers. He hesitantly reaches out, pulling it back slightly before taking her hand into his, gripping it lightly. _'This is all my fault. All I wanted to do was have a bit of fun. I forget that you sometimes over react and that I can over do it, Shrimp._' He leans in, breathing in her scent. The smell of books and ink, the hint of sweetness. He moves her blue bangs out of her face and leans in close to her.

"I'm sorry Levy. I promise to take better care of you." His face was close to hers, his lips were mere inches away from her cheek. He smiles and shakes his head. "This is stupid..." He leans back in his chair, about to get up and leave when Levys' hand gripped onto his tighter. His eyes widen as he looks down at Levy.

She was fast asleep, but she still managed to say his name softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: chapter 7**

**Sorry this took so long to post up, had a bit of writers block, hopefully I'll have more chapters posted up this week. I have finished my other story, Angel with a Shotgun so I shall have more time to work on this one ^.^**

* * *

Lucy yawns as she steps out of Porlyusicas' house. She looks around in the darkening sky. "I wonder if I should set up camp around here...what do you think Plu?" She said with a smile as she looks down at her little spirit. He merely shook as he smiled back up at her. She giggled and picked him up, "Come on Plu...We'll walk a bit more before we set up camp."

Rogue stepped out of the house and saw Lucy walking away. He called out her name and ran down to stop her. "Wait! Miss, please." Lucy turned around as Rogue caught up to her.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping out the Princess." He bows his head to her, placing a hand to his chest. Lucy blushed slightly and waved a hand frantically.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It was nothing, really!"

"Please, will you stay with us for a while. I don't know where you are traveling to, but it beats walking." He said.

Lucy thought for a minute and then looked down at Plu. "Well.. I am pretty tired from all the summoning I did today." She looked back up to Rogue and smiled. "Alright, but just for a little while."

Rogue smiles and extends his arm out towards the door, allowing Lucy to go back inside the house before he followed.

Juvia had set up blankets and pillows in an empty room. She was setting down the last blanket when Rogue and Lucy entered the room. Lucy waved her hand and smiled warmly. Juvia nodded a smile back at her. "I see we have company joining us."

"We owe her for saving Levy. She will be a great asset in case we get into any trouble on our travels." Rogue said.

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Well I'm good but I'm probably not that great in a fight."

"Your energy seems strong for a Celestial wizard. Your spirits must really trust you, Lucy." Juvia said as she sat down on her blanket.

Lucy looked at Juvia surprisingly as she sat down opposite of her. "T-Thanks... I like to fight alongside with my spirits instead of having them fight for me. I feel like it creates a stronger bond with them. I want to gain their trust, because I consider them all a friend." She said as she puts a hand over her chest, smiling.

Rogue watched Lucy's expressions as she talked. She really seemed to care about her spirits deeply. "By the way, who was that man who was with you earlier? The one with the orange hair. I would like to thank him as well. Was he one of your spirits as well?"

Lucy nodded and smiled as she picked up a golden key. "Probably one of my most powerful spirits that I have. I can summon him but it'll be using up the last bit of my energy. I'll see if I can get him to come through his own gate first." She closes her eyes and calls Loke in her head. Minutes go by and a golden light appears behind Lucy. Loke walked through his gate, adjusting his glasses.

"You called for me, gorgeous?" Loke said with a smile.

"I actually asked for her to summon you here. I wanted to thank you personally." Rogue said as he held out his hand to Loke.

Loke smiled and took Rogues' hand. "I'd do anything for my Lucy, and if that also means saving another beautiful girl in the process, I honestly don't mind." Loke felt a sudden chill behind him. Gajeel was standing behind him, glaring into the back of his head. Loke turned slightly to see the dragon slayer's death glare. He quickly hid behind Lucy.

"Some lion you are..." Lucy said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Shrimp is asleep, finally." He said as he slams his body down on the ground next to Lucy and Loke. Both of them jumped slightly at the mans' largeness. Gajeel immediately noticed Rogues' stare upon him. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"You and I need to talk." Rogue said, his hands gripping his knees tightly.

Gajeel scoffs and looks away from his brother. "I'm only gonna say this once. I'm a dragon slayer... I did find a dragon and I trained with him when I left home. I got into some trouble a little while ago and got into a fight with that stupid ass, wanna be lightning dragon slayer. Then, to keep myself safe, I made my enemies think I was dead. That's why I couldn't send you any more letters. Anything else you wanna know?"

Rogue took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "You know by law that it is forbidden for you to be alive..."

Lucy and Loke both look to Rogue and Gajeel. Both felt uneasy about the situation in front of them. Gajeel finally spoke after a minute.

"So you gonna try to kill me? Caz lemme tell ya, brother, you wont succeed in killing me." Gajeel's stare was intense.

Rogue stared right back at Gajeel, unnerved. He let out a sigh as he looks down at the floor. "You have made a promise to protect the princess. And you have kept your secret safe this far. I will not try to kill you, but if your secret gets out in any way, I will not stop anyone from trying to kill you. Even though you are my brother by blood, what you have become, is an abomination..."

Gajeel gripped his fists tightly and scoffed, looking away from Rogue. "Like I care what you think..."

Juvia stands after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I think it's best for all of us to get some sleep. Lucy will you join me in the other room?" She begins to walk away as Lucy stands up quickly. She runs up behind Juvia holding a pillow in her arms. Loke tried to follow the two women but Lucy held up his key and forced him back through his gate.

Rogue glances over to Gajeel, "So I guess it's just you and me in here then?"

"Pfft... like I'd sleep in the same room as you..." Gajeel stood and stormed out of the house, finding himself a large tree to lean against and try to sleep. _'This is not going to make for a fun trip if we're gonna be at each others throats the whole time..._' Gajeel groans and runs his hands through his thick mane. He glances up to the darkened sky as the stars peek through the passing clouds above. _'I hope_ _you are ok out there... Metalicana..._'

* * *

Levy woke up the next morning as the sun shined through the window. The plants around the bottom acted as a small shield but the suns' rays still managed to find their way to Levy's hazel eyes. She sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "Where... where am I?" She looks around and gasps as she sees Porlyusica entering the room. Before Levy could ask any questions, Porlyusica held up her hand to silence her.

"I'm Porlyusica. Your friends have brought you to my house for healing. I've healed your spirit, but I'm afraid your magic was too far gone for me to help restore it. You still have some magic left in you, but you will need to train all over again to fully restore it. Now if you don't mind... get out of my house. I'm in no mood to deal with you humans for much longer." She sets down a jar next to Levy and walks back to the door frame, stopping and glancing over her shoulder. "You will need to drink that salve. It will help restore your energy for your journey ahead of you."

Levy smiles weakly, picking up the jar. "Thank you, Porlyusica. For everything." Porlyusica said nothing, and her face remained emotionless. She simply nodded and walked away from the room. Levy put the jar to her lips and tipped it back slightly, letting the warm liquid enter her mouth. As soon as she was able to taste the salve, she quickly removed it from her lips, shaking her head in disgust. "This is the worst stuff I've ever tasted! Bleh..." She holds the jar tightly in her hands, staring down at it with a determined look over her face. "If this is supposed to help me... I have to do this." She shuts her eyes tightly and brings the jar back to her mouth quickly. She throws her head back with the jar and drinks the salve down as fast as she could. Rogue entered the room and smiled to himself as he sees Levy's face of disgust.

"I see Porlyusica has given you the potion already?" He asked as he came to the side of the bed, sitting down beside her. Levy set down the empty jar on the table next to the bed and smiles at Rogue.

"Yeah... it wasn't exactly delicious, that's for sure. So.. um...is everyone ok?" She asked with concern over her face. Rogue smiles weakly and put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Everyone's fine. We were all just waiting for you to wake up, Princess."

Levy rolled her eyes as she sigh. "Rogue, I told you to just call me Levy."

Rogue rubbed the back of his head as he let out a slight laugh. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I've been calling you princess for as long as I've known you. Kind of a hard habit to break."

Levy smiles and looks down slightly. "Yeah I guess... Well, I'll just get dressed and I'll be ready to go. Do you have my bag?"

Rogue held up a light brown bag that held almost everything from Levy's room that she might need. He sets the bag on the bed as he stands back up straight. "We'll be right outside when you're ready, Levy." He bows his head and walks out of the small room. Levy couldn't help but smile as Rogue left the room before getting out of bed slowly. She was slightly dizzy still from the loss of her magic and didn't want to rush herself.

Rogue exited Porlyusica's house and walks over to the rest of his group. His eyes glanced around in search of Gajeel. "Where is my idiot brother?"

Juvia turned her head to Rogue as she tied her bag to the back of her horses' saddle. "I have not seen him since we went to bed last night... perhaps he went off in search of breakfast?"

Lucy stood beside Juvia with her arms behind her head. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him either..."

Rogue groans as he grips his sword hilt. _'He's such a fool..._' He thought to himself. Rogue goes over to his horse and unties his reins from the tree branch, leading his horse out to a nearby path.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we just wait for him to come back?" Lucy asked.

Rogue mounted up and turned his horse around to face her. He smiled down at Lucy, "Don't worry, I don't plan on being gone long. Just hang out here for a little while longer. I know my brother better than anyone else here. It shouldn't take me long to find him." Rogue turns his horse back around and begins to trot on ahead down the path. Juvia and Lucy both watch him leave. Juvia lets out a sigh after a minute, turning her head back to her horse. Lucy looks to her questionably.

"Rogue seems to know a lot about his brother... but Black Steel has grown so much over the years... Not even I think his own blood knows Gajeel now as well as I do." She looks over to Lucy and smiles slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just, Black Steel has not been home in eleven years... and the fact that Rogue still thinks he knows his brother, is almost sad."

Lucy looks down with a sad look on her face. Juvia looks at Lucy out of the corner of her eye, "Have I upset you?"

Lucy looks up with wide eyes, shaking her hands in front of her. "Oh, no! I was just thinking how sad Rogue must have been... I lost my mother when I was young, so I guess I can say I know how he felt all those years... he must have felt so alone." Juvia stared at Lucy with slightly wide eyes. Lucy noticed her expression, "Did.. I say something wrong?"

Juvia smiled and laughed lightly. "No, you did not. You just seem to care about Rogue, even though you have only been with us for a short amount of time. I've never met anyone quite like you." Lucy smiles sweetly at Juvia as she holds up a thumbs up.

* * *

Gajeel came around from the giant tree he slept under yawning and stretching his large arms out straight above him. He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. _'Maybe I should have just slept inside last night... Maybe that old woman has something to cure this knot in my neck..._' He enters the empty house, looking around with his crimson eyes_. 'Maybe she's with Shrimp..._' He makes his way to the back room where Levy was. "Hey old woman, you have anything for-" He cut himself off as he stood in the doorway, red quickly coming over his entire face. Levy stood at the side of her bed with her hazel eyes wide and her cheek as red as his. She was in the middle of putting on a clean change of clothes when he had walked in on her. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on her tiny, half-naked frame. "I-I-uh...-"

Levy pulled her shirt to her chest tightly and screamed at him, "GET OUT, YOU IDIOT!"

Gajeel began to run backwards, but to his dismay, ran right into the wall, smashing his face into the door frame. He growled as he pushed off of it and ran out of the house, completely forgetting about the pain in his neck. His cheeks were hot and red as his eyes still as he managed to make it out to the horses. Juvia and Lucy were still by their horse, both looked at Gajeel as he stormed closer to them.

"We heard screaming, is everything ok?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel grabbed his horses reins, trying hard to hide his reddened face. "Everything's fine... let's just hurry up and get out of here!" He jumped up onto his horse and headed down the path.

Lucy looked at Juvia then back to Gajeel, quickly calling out to him. "Hey! Wait! Three of us can't ride just one horse! Why can't we just wait for Rogue to get back?!" She sighs when she realizes Gajeel chose to ignore her and kept on riding on down the same path Rogue had gone. "Well... I guess we're all gonna have to make due..."

A few minutes later, Levy appeared from the small house. Her cheeks still slightly red as well. She looked around for Rogue and Gajeel. Her eyes came back to Juvia and Lucy. "Where has everyone gone off to?"

"Well, Rogue went off to find Gajeel, and Gajeel stormed out from the house and rode off... leaving us three to share one horse."

Levy blushed more at the mention of Gajeel storming out of the house. Lucy smiled as she spoke again. "So... what was all of that screaming about?"

Levy's body tensed up, "It-it was nothing! Let's just go catch up to Rogue and that stupid idiot..." Lucy couldn't help but giggle to herself. She could tell something went on between the two of them in the house. Juvia was first to mount up, then it was Lucy and Levy behind her. Their situation was slightly uncomfortable, but they knew this was going to be faster than having two people ride and one person walk along side.

Levy held onto Lucy's' waist, thinking to herself. _'I swear I'm going to kill Gajeel next time I see him!_'

* * *

**AN: mwahahahaha... I had to throw that little tid bit with Gajeel in there... it was just too funny to pass up. Sorry Gajeel :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8**

****Important note****

**Ok so this is kind of a spoiler before the chapter, but I have Evergreen in this chapter attack and I know that her eye magic can only turn humans into stone, but for the stories sake, I made her able to turn animals into stone as well..so before anyone says anything about that part, please remember this is an AU and anything is possible. If it wasn't an AU, I would just have her be able to turn humans into stone. **

**Anywhos, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Rogue was trotting slowly down the path, eyes looking around his surroundings. He pulls back on his reins, causing his horse to rear up slightly, throwing its head back and neighing loudly. "Where the hell are you..." The enviroment around him became silent and the air became heavy around Rogue. He slowly moved his hand to his sword, listening carefully. In a flash, he drew his sword from its hilt, blocking a small torrent of energy needles that came right at him. He moved his hand back down to see who was attacking him. All he could hear was a womans laugh in the distance. Rogue looks all around his surrounds, but the laugh just seemed to echo throughout the forest around him. "Show yourself!"

"You were quick to block my energy needles...I remember you from the castle... dear Rogue..." A woman clad in a green dress with navy blue stockings appeared from the shadows of the forest, a smile across her face.

Rogue's eyes widen slightly before narrowing back down. He takes up his sword and kicks his horse in the sides, sending the creäture forward. Evergreen stood in place with the sly smile on her face. She looked up as the steed came barreling towards her. "You're such a fool... to think you can beat me..." She pulls down her glasses slowly as her eyes begin to glow. Rogue's horse whinnied loudly and then went silent as its body turned to stone. Rogue jumped off before the animal was taken over. His body hit the ground with a thud as he rolled in the grass. He slowly sat back up, his hand still gripping his sword.

"You...turn my horse back to normal or so help me... I will end your life where you stand." He got to his feet slowly, putting his sword in front of his body. Evergreen stood and laughed at his pathetic attempt to scare her.

"You've seen what I can do... and yet you still think you stand a chance? You pathetic fool." She holds up her fan in front of her mouth with her eyes closed. Rogue clenches his jaw, his grip becoming tighter around the sword hilt. He rushes towards her, holding the sword off to the side of his body. Once at a smaller distance, Rogue swings his sword forward, bringing it around from his side. Evergreen jumps off from the ground and takes flight, laughing evilly as she does.

"Come back down here and face me like a man!" Rogue called up to her as he watched her soar up higher out of reach.

"You see, darling Rogue... I'm no man. I am Queen of the Fairies. And by my hands... you will perish. For you are not worthy enough to live in this world. With no magic, what good are you?" She crosses her arms in front of her face, preparing to send forth another, and heavier wave of energy needles towards Rogue. He holds up his sword in front of him to brace for the impact. Before Evergreen could release her torrent of needles, an iron club comes from out of no where, hitting Evergreen right in her side, and catching her off guard. The iron club sends her straight into a nearby tree, pieces of bark and smoke form around her. Gajeel appears in front of Rogue, a wide smile across his face. His black mane flowing off to the side slightly as the dust clears. Evergreen made her way up from the dust, tree bark leaving her slightly battered body as she stands.

"What's the matter? I thought you were stronger than that _Miss Queen of Fairies_. I guess you're just all talk." Gajeel taunted.

Evergreen clenched her jaw, knowing full well she shouldn't take his bait. She shifted her glasses on her nose slightly as she smirked back at him. "Black Steel... you think you have the upper hand in this... but you have fallen right into our trap..."

Gajeel's eyes widen slightly, his nose was starting to pick up another strange scent. _'Why the hell could I not smell him_ _before_?!' He turned quickly to see a dark shadow hand gripping Rogue tightly. Rogue cried out in pain as the hand squeezed tightly. Gajeel gritted his teeth as he turned back to Evergreen. "Calling one of your weaklings to help you fight your battles now?"

Evergreen let out a laugh. "Don't play dumb Black Steel... I know he is your brother and that you would do anything for him. Now... bow down and surrender to me. I might let you and your brother live if you just hand over the Princess."

"I don't even know where she's at. So that plan of yours isn't gonna work."

* * *

Levy was squinting her eyes as she looked past Lucy and Juvia. Her eyes widen as she sees Gajeel and Rogue in the distance. "Look! There they are!"

"They look like they are in a bind. We need to go faster!" Lucy said.

Juvia glanced back at the blonde girl, speaking calmly. "You seem to forget that there are three of us sharing one horse. It's going as fast as it can."

Lucy blushed slightly and pouted. "Are you implying that I'm fat?!"

"We don't have time to argue! Let's just prepare ourselves for a fight!" Levy said as she reached into her red satchel, pulling out a magic pen.

* * *

Evergreen smiled at Gajeel wickedly. "Kageyama... you know what to do." Gajeel turned back to Rogue's yelling. The dark hand was pulling Rogue down into the earth, and before Gajeel could make a move to save his brother, Rogue and the hand disappeared into the cold ground. Gajeel turned his arm into a club once more and with lightning speed, sent it back towards Evergreen who jumped off from the ground into the air, dodging his attack. "All you have to do is give us the Princess! Then we will return your brother."

"Even if I did know where she was, you think I'd just hand her over for my idiot brother?!" Gajeel growled back. His ears were picking up the sounds of hoofs hitting the ground fiercely. His gaze moved to the path, he could see a horse and rider heading his way. He could smell the Rain woman and two other scents on her. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach slightly, praying that the shrimp was not with her. Hoping maybe she just hugged her and some of her scent just stuck to the Rain woman. As the horse and rider came closer to him, he growled. She was with the Rain woman, there was no doubt in his mind now. _'Damn it all..._'

"You should really keep your eyes on the one you're in a fight with, Black Steel!" Evergreen took this opportunity to send a wave of needles towards Gajeel. He turned his crimson eyes back to the wave of energy needles headed straight for him. The last thing he could hear, was Levy shouting out his name and the blonde yelling out something as they reached a few feet where he stood. He crossed his arms in front of his head, bracing for impact when something large encased around him. Gajeel couldn't recognize the scent and could see nothing but smoke.

_'What the hell has me now?!'_ He thought to himself as he felt around the very tight area he was now confined in.

Levy and Lucy jumped down from the horse, Lucy was holding up her silver key as Levy stood beside her. Once the smoke cleared, a grandfather clock had appeared where Gajeel was standing once before. It's arms on were crossed over his front side. Gajeel was curled up slightly inside of him.

"What.. what just happened?" Levy asked as she looked to Lucy who was smiling right towards the grandfather clock.

"That's Horologium, the Clock spirit. He has the ability to shield people inside his body. So I summoned him to save your friend."

"_What the hell is going on here? Why am I in this crazy thing? Someone get me out of here!_' The large man yells loudly." Horologium spoke in a different tone as he repeated Gajeels' words.

Levy and Lucy couldn't help but laugh slightly as Horologium repeated Gajeel who was apparently yelling at the top of his lungs. No one could really hear him while he was inside the clock spirit. Gajeel became more frustrated as he pounded a fist against the glass. Evergreen looked down to the small group beneath her, shielding her mouth with her fan as she thinks about her next move. Gajeel remembered that Levy had just came up with the Rain woman and began to shout at her through the clock.

"_Why the hell are you here Shrimp? Are you that stupid enough to walk into danger like this_?' He yells angrily." Gajeel groaned inside Horologium, wishing he was out of this clock spirit who repeated everything he said.

Levy brought her hands up to the front of her body. "I came here to help save you, idiot!"

"_What good are you to me now? You don't have any magic!_' He argues back. _'Shut up you stupid clock!_' He yells. The large man groans loudly in frustration." Horologium says.

Levy stepped back slightly, gripping her magic pen and looking down at it. _'He's right... I don't know what I was thinking rushing over here... I don't have my magic now. But..._' She turns her eyes back to Gajeel, a determined look on her face. "That doesn't mean I can't use my priestess abilities to save you!"

Gajeels' eyes widen slightly as he watched her. She moved her hands in front of her body and began to chant a forgotten language. Her hands began to glow, a great power emanating from them. Evergreen moved her fan away from her face. "What's this?! This power... no... she shouldn't have any power left in her! This is impossible..."

Levy moves her hands so that they are parallel from each other, a small orb forming between them, her eyes fixed on Evergreen. A few seconds later, the orb begins to grow in her hands. The air around Levy began to swirl around her, making her blue hair float up above her shoulders slightly. The orb began to glow brighter and sparks formed around it. Levy finished her chanting and let out a breath. Her eyes narrowed, "You will not win this day." She shoves her hands forward towards Evergreen. The orb turning into a beam of energy straight from Levys' hands. Evergreen crossed her arms quickly and then pushed them out to either side, sending smaller beams towards Levy's attack. Levy's powerful energy pushed through Evergreens' attack and hit her in her shoulder, and burning off one side of her wings. Evergreen fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud. She sat up slowly, gripping her shoulder. Her hair came down from her tie wildly, her glasses were cracked slightly. Juvia made her way over to her, her eyes emotionless.

"Please... let me go... I was only following orders!" Evergreen pleaded. Juvia said nothing as she waved her hand in front of her. Evergreen's eyes widen as water began to surround her, forming a giant bubble around her. She tried desperately to escape Juvias' water lock but to no prevail. Evergreen, within seconds, became unconscious as she floated in the giant water bubble. Horologium began to beep loudly just before he disappeared back into his own world, creating smoke as he dropped Gajeel on the ground.

Levy ran over to Gajeel, falling to her knees, she grips his shoulders tightly. "Are you ok?!"

Gajeel pushed her aside as he stood up slowly. "Get off me Shrimp..."

Levy stood back up quickly. "I'm asking if you are ok Gajeel! The least you can do is answer yes or no! We just saved your life!"

Gajeel clenched his fist as he turned to her quickly. "No one asked you to come help me! I had everything under control! You three screwed up everything! And now I've gotta go save my stupid brother!"

Levy walked up to him and stood up as high as she could, trying to get up in his face as much as she could. "Excuse me! We, just saved you!" She puts her hands on his chest and shoves him backwards slightly. "If it wasn't for Lucy and Juvia, you could be dead right now!" She shoves him again. "And we can all help get your brother back! God, why do you have to be such an-"

Levy went to shove him again when Gajeel grabbed her wrists tightly. Her toughness quickly disappearing. He leaned his angry face in close to hers. "Let me guess... idiot? The next time you want to pick a fight with someone..." He shoves her back slightly, letting go of her wrist. "...make sure it's someone you stand a chance against. That woman could have easily killed you. Who's the idiot now?"

Levy rubbed her wrist lightly, her eyes still on him. "I may not have my magic... but I can still use some of my priestess powers. It's not much... but I'm tired of running, or having others fight my battles for me. I want to show people I can fight too. Even without magic." She moved past him after a minute and walked back over to Lucy. Gajeel watched her leave him and growled under his breath. He walked over to Juvia and looked at Evergreen, letting out a sigh.

"So what are we gonna do with this one?" He asked as he looked over to Juvia.

"I was wondering that same question." Juvia answered.

Gajeel smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I say we return her back to her master with a message..."

Juvia looked to Gajeel with a questioning look on her face. "What do you have in mind Black Steel?"


End file.
